


Monsieur le clown

by angel_bzh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, amour, mon premier dément lel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bzh/pseuds/angel_bzh
Summary: "Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit Martin avec un homme un peu plus grand. Le jeune journaliste ressentit une forte chaleur en le voyant. Une chaleur impossible à éteindre, même s'il se forçait à se calmer. Il ne fit plus attention à sa respiration, il était émerveillé par le sourire de celui qui accompagnait le petit brun."





	Monsieur le clown

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier Dément, bref je sens qu'il y en a pas mal qui vont venir après les magnifiques Dément hier. Je vois souhaite une bonne lecture, et partagez aussi vos avis en commentaires, négatifs ou positifs je prends tous !

2017.

Un jeune homme blond était sur son téléphone, dans sa chambre, parcourant les annonces sur un site. Ses relations amoureuses étaient toujours discrètes, il ne voulait absolument pas que son village le sache. Surtout pas son village. Ni son père. Jamais. Il avait peur de lui depuis qu'il avait dit que les "pd devaient mourir". Son père était fier d'être homophobe et a éclaté sa joie quand les médias ont parlé des camps de concentrations en Tchétchénie. Il a été terrifié par le comportement de son paternel, tout cela à table, avec son petit frère de 10 ans qui approuvait son papa. Sa mère a tout bêtement baissé ses yeux, ces derniers rivés sur le plat de pâtes. Le jeune homme continuait à manger mais sans appétit. Il appréhendait le jour où Marine Le Pen, l'idole de son père, arriverait au pouvoir. Il n'avait personne à qui confier ses craintes, son village paumé habité par des pro-FN.

Il était sur son téléphone, abasourdi par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Enfin, le numéro qu'il avait composé. Alors que sa famille regarde l'émission Touche Pas à Mon Poste, il était monté dans sa chambre, avec comme prétexte qu'il était fatigué. Il était sur l'application de rencontres pour homosexuels, il voulait juste une relation discrète. Mais les mots étaient venus à lui comme une gifle. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux mimiques. Il était surpris par le ton, et a baissé sa garde. Il avait à peine prononcé quelques mots qu'il entendait d'en bas des jurons et une exclamation de surprise.

"C'est la fin" pensa-t-il.

À peine il raccrocha qu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Il se mit à trembler comme une personne ayant une crise d'épilepsie, suant comme s'il avait couru toute sa vie.

\- Hugo ! Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ?? T'es pd ??? Réponds moi !!

Les hurlements de son père résonne dans la maison. Hugo ne se contrôlait plus. Il était une proie, lui qui était souvent discret. Son père déboule dans la chambre, fou furieux, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, les lèvres tremblantes de rage, les poings crispés.

\- Je...

\- Me réponds pas sale pédale ! Qu'est ce que j'ai mal fais merde ! Je vais te foutre une correction, tu vas le souvenir toute ta vie !

Le paternel empoigna son fils par le col de son tee shirt et frappa son fils, se défoulant comme sur un ring, face à un être qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, qui ferma les yeux et serre les mâchoires à chaque coup. Soudainement les coups s'arrêtèrent, l'aîné essoufflé, le cadet souffrant de ses maux.

\- Fais tes valises, dit le père calmement.

Hugo hésite alors, regardant son armoire de ses yeux bruns. Il vit son père le fixer d'un air pressé.

\- Dépêche toi. Sinon je te tue.

Ni une, ni deux, le fils fit ses affaires, le regard lourd de reproche sur son dos. Il se baissa pour tirer sur un tiroir d'une armoire de sa chambre et serra sa mâchoire en sentant la douleur vive des coups dans ses côtes. Il prit les textiles qui lui semblaient nécessaire, ainsi que nombre d'effets personnels. Il ne prit aucune photo, car pour lui ses parents étaient comme morts depuis qu'ils ont révélé leur homophobie.

Hugo descendit les escaliers qui semblaient être de l'amant pour le jeune homme. Le bois craque sous son poids, ce qui lui donnait un aspect particulier. Surtout en ce dernier jour, ce dernier instant parmi ses proches. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Un abri de l'association Le Refuge était à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de chez lui.

Il se mit alors à marcher. La nuit était calme, la faible lumière de la lune montrant le teint mate de la peau du banni. Tout était parfait. Sauf que Hugo s'est fait trahir. Par un mec qui ne pense qu'à lui, qui n'en a rien à faire des autres, tant que cela le touche pas personnellement. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux et se fit une promesse.

Plus jamais il aimerait les hommes.

Quelques années plus tard...

\- Hugo ?

Le prénommé releva sa tête. Il vit les feuilles éparpillés sur son bureau, puis le regard de son ami qui était de passage en France avant un énième passage aux États Unis.

\- Oui Martin ?

\- Tu dormais. T'as terminé le reportage sur le procès de Le Pen ? demanda ce dernier en tendant un gobelet rempli de café chaud.

\- Presque... répondit Hugo en prenant le liquide. T'en as pas bavé à suivre les manifs pro-Trump ?

\- Oh si... Je pensais pas que cela allait avoir un impact si grand depuis l'affaire du FBI...

Martin se mit alors à parler, de tout ce qu'il a vu et Hugo écoutait vaguement. Il était nouveau dans l'équipe depuis quelques mois et Martin l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Les jeunes hommes se sont entendus tout de suite. Ils avaient découvert une passion en commun, celui du surf, ce qu'il les rapproche davantage.

Il avait vu que nombre de personnes s'amusaient à les mettre ensemble dans leurs fictions, ce qu'il lui fit sourire d'un côté mais crispé de l'autre. Il but le liquide brûlant à petites gorgées, en trempant à peine ses lèvres. Une douleur se fit ressentir à une côte, et il ferma ses yeux si fort que Martin le regarda, inquiet.

\- Ça va pas mec ?

\- Si si... ça va c'est juste que c'est chaud, mentit le blond.

\- Mmh... Si jamais c'est une douleur tu me fais signe, je connais un kiné il peut t'examiner.

\- Non non, ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

\- Bon si tu le dis... Au fait, tant que j'y pense, ce soir on va dans un bar pour voir les anciens de Canal. Tu veux y aller ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ?

\- Cool ! Je te file l'adresse sur ton phone ! À plus !

Il fila alors vers le bureau de Yann pour régler un "dernier détail". Tout le monde ne s'en doutait de rien mais Hugo s'amusait à taquiner Martin avec Yann, tel une grosse fangirl. Martin ne se défend pas, il laisse couler les moqueries mais à chaque fois il rougissait.

Hugo sortit de sa rêverie et écrit les derniers mots sur le reportage qu'il envoie à la régie après quelques modifications.

Après l'émission...

Les applaudissements des personnes jaillissaient dans le studio. Hugo prenait sa bouteille d'eau afin de s'hydrater. Martin parlait avec Yann et voyait l'amour dans leurs yeux, bien qu'ils voulaient ne pas se faire griller par de nombreux fans présents dans le public. Hugo souriait en fermant sa bouteille et se lève, en même temps qu'Etienne, Valentine et Azzedine. Ces derniers posaient des questions ou faisaient des remarques sur le reportage de Hugo. 

\- Franchement c'était un bon boulot !

\- Merci Valentine. Et puis ton reportage sur les proches de Marine Le Pen était pas mal, franchement je t'admire vu les remarques de La Personne.

\- C'est l'habitude, sourit Valentine, flattée par le compliment.

\- Vous venez à la soirée des anciens ? demanda Azzedine.

\- Y a une soirée ? dit Etienne.

\- Ouais, tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Non, je pense que je vais rester à l'appartement pour regarder le match de ce soir.

\- Fan de PSG un jour, fan de PSG toujours !

Etienne rigola et débattait sur qui est le meilleur club entre le PSG et l'OM. Hugo les écoute vaguement. Quelques instants plus tard, Martin et Yann viennent les rejoindre, se souriant mutuellement. Hugo pouvait jurer les voir se tenir la main.

\- Ah Hugo ! Martin m'a dit que t'étais partant pour aller à la soirée des anciens !

\- Oui, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non du tout ! Y a Vincent qui sera là normalement.

Vincent était l'un des chroniqueurs de Quotidien. Après des mois de tournée, il avait pris des vacances, au plus grand désarroi de ses confrères et des téléspectateurs. Même qu'un hashtag a été lancé #LeRetourDeQcommeKiosque et est resté en TT pendant 48 heures. Quand Yann a annoncé le retour de Vincent le hashtag a été remplacé par #VincentEnfinDansQ. Au total une bonne dizaine de milliers de tweets le mettait en tendances sur les réseaux.

Hugo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais il a entendu de nombreux bavardages le concernant. Il se doutait bien que la rédaction de Quotidien l'aimait. Parfois Eric et Quentin le contactent pour avoir des nouvelles, si tout allait bien. Forcément quand une conversation se tournait vers l'humoriste, le jeune journaliste se sentait un peu en trop dans la conversation. Maintenant il allait rencontré la vedette de l'émission de Yann Barthès, et il appréhendait la rencontre.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer, continua Yann.

\- Oui...

\- T'inquiètes pas il va pas te manger, rigola Martin en voyant la mine de Hugo qui était un peu mal à l'aise. Il saute pas sur le premier venu. On se rejoint à 22h au resto habituel au Canal Saint Martin ? Je te file l'adresse, dit-il en prenant son téléphone et regardant Hugo.

Le bip du message reçu quelques secondes plus tard fit vibrer le tissu du jean du jeune journaliste. Il prit alors le portable et vit alors l'endroit. Hugo releva la tête et vit Martin qui le regardait, curieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dit toujours d'aller à la soirée ?

\- Bah oui, sourit Hugo. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me préparer.

\- Viens pas en costard hein, c'est pas le festival de Cannes, lança le brun au blond.

Hugo rigola en entendant la remarque. Après s'être fait démaquillé par l'équipe de maquillage, il sortit et se fit interpeller par des jeunes filles. Il accepta leur demande pour qu'elles aient un selfie et après avoir un peu discuté avec elles, il partit dans Paris qui commence à s'éveiller en cette fin de semaine. Hugo savait que nombre de personnes allaient dans des restaurants, dans des cinémas, se balader en amoureux sur les sites touristiques et emblématiques.

Après s'être changé chez lui, il prit un Uber qui l'emmena à l'adresse de ce fameux restaurant. Il descendit du véhicule après avoir payé le chauffeur. Le restaurant affichait une belle façade lumineuse, mais restant discrète. Les néons illuminant le titre éclaire la terrasse de l'établissement de quelques mètres et faiblement. Hugo aimait déjà l'ambiance du restaurant, bien qu'il était dehors. Martin lui avait dit de l'attendre devant, histoire que le blond ne se sente pas seul parmi des inconnus.

\- Hugo !

Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit Martin arriver avec un homme un peu plus grand, la peau mate et les yeux rieurs. Le jeune journaliste ressentit une forte chaleur en le voyant. Une chaleur impossible à éteindre, même s'il se forçait à se calmer. Il ne fit même plus attention à sa respiration, il était émerveillé par le sourire de celui qui accompagnait le petit brun. 

\- Hugo, je te présente Vincent, Vincent je te présente Hugo.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit le dénommé Vincent en tendant sa main.

Hugo la serra, à contre-cœur. Il voulait déjà sauter sur les lèvres du nouveau venu.

\- Alors c'est toi le chroniqueur que tout le monde apprécie ?

\- Effectivement. Et c'est toi le nouveau que toutes les filles désirent se marier avec toi et avoir des gosses qui chialent ? sourit l'humoriste.

Hugo rigola face à cette réplique. Il apprécie déjà l'humoriste. Et ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Avec lui. Le phénomène du coup de foudre.


End file.
